Solo cenizas
by Prim Granger
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si de verdad Harry hubiera muerto en la segunda batalla de Howgarts? ¿Que seria de la vida de todos los demás sin un héroe que los salvara? Este es un one-shot. Que habla acerca de la vida de Hermione Granger después de que los "obligaran" a irse de la batalla de Hogwarts.


_Hola, esta es una nueva historia. Más bien la primera que publico aunque espero que no la ultima. Es un one-shot que se basa en la vida de Hermione después de la Batalla de Howgarts, aunque tiene algunas modificaciones como la muerte de Harry, Ginny y otros más, de los cuales serán nombrados en el fic. Es un Ronmione, aunque yo no esté a favor de la pareja. Se me vino un día en el estaba lloviendo y me puse a pensar que hubiera pasado si Harry si hubiera muerto. _

_Espero que les guste y no sean muy duros conmigo ya que es mi primera historia (bueno, no la primera ya que tengo muchas en mi computadora, pero si la primera que he dejado que alguien que no sea yo lea)_

_Bueno espero que les guste._

_Nos leemos._

_Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es parte de la invención de la increíble J.K Rowling. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

Me encuentro sentada en el último columpio que hay en el parque, con mi bolsita de cuentas en mi mano derecha y con mi cabello castaño meciéndose al compas del viento.

Es increíble como la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro, y es que ya han pasado 10 años desde que todo sucedió y mi vida se arruinó por completo. Pero en el fondo, una vocecilla me dice que tengo que seguir siendo fuerte, por ellos, mi única luz y esperanza, aunque de esa ya casi no hay nada.

El cielo gris entona perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo, hay días como estos (que son los más frecuentes) en los que no tengo más remedio que inventarles una excusa para salir y venir a este parque, y ellos felices aceptan.

El frio invernal hace que mis dedos se congelen rápidamente y me pregunte como pueden sobrevivir sin tener frio, ya que aun son muy pequeños. También están solos aquí, así que no creo que se estén divirtiendo, solo aceptaron porque como los otros, no les gusta verme triste y encerrada en la casa, sin nada que hacer.

Desde hace ya 10 años que la Segunda batalla de Howgarts concluyo y con ella, muchas pérdidas se hicieron presentes. Pero lo que más me devasto fue la muerte de él, que aparte de mis hijos, era mi esperanza.

Recuerdo aun perfectamente como el cuerpo inerte de Harry se encontraba en los brazos de un melancólico Hagrid y como Ginny corrió en su búsqueda, muriendo al instante por ese repugnante monstro, ya que ni siquiera puedo llamarlo humano.

Haci, con la muerte de otro Weasly, la batalla reinicio. Pero ahora sin un héroe que nos salvara.

Aun está fresco en mi memoria como Ron, mi Ron, me tomo de la mano y me guio a las afueras del castillo, cerca del lago negro.

Lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, matando a cuantos se nos cruzaran en el camino sin remordimiento alguno, como ellos no habían tenido remordimiento de matar a todos aquellos alumnos, maestros y miembros de la Orden. Al igual que Harry, mi mejor amigo y también el de Ron.

- ¡_Chicos¡ La voz de Arthur Weasly, el padre de mi pelirrojo se escuchó entre todos aquellos maleficios, haciendo darnos la vuelta y verlo correr hacia nosotros con determinación.- Chicos. Volvió a repetir con tono cansado una vez que estuvo al lado de nosotros.- Kingsley ha dicho que un traslador los está esperando en las afueras del bosque prohibido, están evacuando a todos los alumnos, no podemos permitirnos perder a más personas._

_- ¡¿Qué?¡ Gritamos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo, mirando perplejos al señor Weasley._

_- No podemos irnos a mitad de la guerra papá, tenemos que quedarnos, por Fred, por Ginny, por Thonks, por Lupin, por Harry. Observe como sus ojos se cristalizaron al pronunciar el nombre de Harry, y es que el estaba sufriendo igual o más que yo.- Por todos._

_- Ron tiene razón señor Weasley, no podemos irnos. Repuse tomando la mano del pelirrojo y apretando mi varita con fuerza._

_- Lo siento chicos. Susurro el señor Weasley tomándonos a los dos del brazo mientras unas irresistibles ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes._

_Al segundo, aparecimos en el bosque prohibido, con Luna, Dean, Neville y George a nuestro lado._

_- ¿Pero qué…? Susurro Ron antes de que la señora Weasley apareciera entre los arboles con una pulsera en manos.- Mama, no nos iremos… no pueden obligarnos._

_- No hay otra opción Ronald. Contesto esta firme y colocando la pulsera en el suelo.- Quiero que se cuiden y que por ningún motivo traten de volver al mundo mágico ¿entendieron?, no traten de comunicarse con nosotros ni volver a Hogwarts, desde ahora en adelante rehagan su vida y traten de olvidar que todo esto paso. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que sucede señora Weasley? Pregunto Luna con su voz infantil, haciendo que todos nos volteáramos a verla. La verdad es que no entendía cómo es que podía seguir con esa frescura e inocencia sabiendo que nos encontrábamos en una guerra. Pero su aspecto decía todo lo contrario, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, cortadas y moretones a lo largo de su cara y cuello, y los signos de cansancio e insomnio que no se quedaban atrás._

_- Este lugar ya no es seguro. Susurro la señora Weasley mientras una lagrima silencio bajaba por sus mejillas.- Rápido, tienen 30 segundos antes de que el traslador se valla. Todos van a ser reubicados en parejas, es decir, se les mandara en parejas a diferentes lugares del mundo._

_Observe como Molly, se acercaba a Gorge y mientras le daba un abrazo, le susurraba algo en el oído, lo que hizo que este sollozara en el hombro de su madre. Después se acerco a Ron, que sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su madre y lloro junto a ella._

_- No vuelvas Ron, no nos busques ni trates de comunicarte con nosotros. Le susurro en el oído, aunque pude oír perfectamente.- Se que vas a ser muy feliz con ella. Dijo señalándome antes de separarse de él.- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti._

_Molly se aparto de nosotros, brindándonos espacio para tomar el traslador. Los seis nos miramos y sonreímos, ya sea porque esa era nuestra despedida o porque queríamos mostrar gratitud por todo lo que hicimos juntos._

_Sin vacilar, nos hincamos en el pasto y tomamos el traslador al mismo tiempo. Ron sujeto mi mano._

_- ¿Juntos? Me pregunto mientras me aproximaba más a él y me dio un apretón._

_- Siempre ha sido así. Sonreí de medio lado antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos y una gran oleada negra nos envolviera a todos._

Nos reubicaron en un lugar llamado Polonia. La verdad es que nos costó mucho adaptarnos y olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero no teníamos mas remedio. Nunca más supimos de los pocos Weasley que quedaban ni del mundo mágico, aunque una vez hace muchos años, Ron llego con un ejemplar del profeta en mano (y al parecer el ultimo) diciendo que en la batalla de Hogwarts el Señor Tenebroso había vencido y ahora, todos los magos y brujas que no habían huido se encontraban bajo su poder.

El mundo mágico dejo de ser seguro con el paso de los años. Siempre nos encontrábamos huyendo de ciudad en ciudad dentro del país ya que había los llamados "Recolectores" que eran mortifagos que se encargaban de echar una ojeada alrededor del mundo para asegurarse de no encontrar ningún mago fuera del mundo mágico. Pero alrededor de los dos años estos dejaron de aparecer.

La verdadera felicidad empezó cuando ella apareció. Una niña, hija de Ron y yo había nacido a finales de Octubre, de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos café como el chocolate. Fue lo que reforzó nuestro amor, confirmándonos que nada podría separarnos ahora. Ella nació un año después de nuestra boda. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude aceptar tener una hija en esas condiciones, cuando aun no habíamos curado todas las cicatrices que había dejado la guerra. Pero todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que pudiera detenerlo.

Tres años después, volví a quedar embarazada. Con Lyra, como llamamos a mi pequeña, de una edad ya algo grande, no había que pudiera detenernos.

El aun no lo sabía, pero planeaba hacerlo el día de su cumpleaños, mientras, después de haber disfrutado un día de campo, mientras miráramos el atardecer, se lo diría sin más. Con lo que no contaba era que algunos mortifagos que nos tenían vigilados desde hace ya vario tiempo, llegarían a irrumpir antes de que lo contara lo del embarazo.

Aun recuerdo perfectamente como él, como todo esposo y padre, se paro y corrió hacia ellos con varita en alto, gritándome que agarrara a Lyra y me fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible. Yo, asustada y confundida, tome a mi hija en brazos y saque mi varita, poniéndola en alto por si requería de ella. Corrí por todo el parque, sin ningún muggle presente al que borrarle la memoria después y lanzaba hechizos para detener a todos los mortifagos que se me acercaran. Pero al llegar a la salida me arrepentí de haber girado, y es que a unos metros de mi, podía ver perfectamente la peor escena de mi vida. Un Ron luchando contra tres mortifagos, que de cierta manera le llevaban ventaja, despojado de su varita y boca abajo mirando con miedo a los magos, como uno de estos le aturdió dejándole inmóvil y otro, con un simple movimiento de varita, soltaba un chorro de luz verde haciendo que el cuerpo de mi esposo se quedara pasmado en el suelo, sin vida.

Grite, llore y quise morirme en esos mismos instantes, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por la pequeña criatura que lloraba en mi pecho, me compuse lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo de ahí, sin importarme nada.

Con el paso de los meses, me puse cada vez peor, no comía, ni bebía, ni dormía, ni hacia nada… solamente me quedaba llorando y gritando en mi cuarto mientras Quira, quien es una muggle que se encarga del aseo de la casa, trataba de hacerme salir y cuidaba a mi hija.

Ese solo fue una etapa, después llego la depresión y los deseos de morir para terminar con el estado vegetal, donde me quedaba todos los días en la cama esperando a que la muerte me alcanzara.

Hasta que llego Victoria, otra bruja que desde hace años era mi vecina, a gritarme que tenía que dejar la depresión y seguir con mi vida, que no importaba cuanto había sufrido, que tenía que dejarlo a un lado ya que afuera, una niña se estaba criando sin el apoyo de su madre, y dentro de mi también había una criatura que necesitaba de amor y cuidados.

Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga después de eso, le contaba todo, me consolaba cuando sentía que ya no podía seguir viviendo y me decía que, aunque Ron no supo en vida que estaba embarazada, ahora que estaba en el cielo cuidaría de mi y de este bebe, al igual que de nuestra primogénita, Lyra.

Afortunadamente el bebe, no había sufrido de ningún daño mientras yo estaba en esa época de crisis y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Lo peor llego cuando, tras nueve meses de espera, mi segundo hijo nació. El parto fue lo peor que había experimentado, ni las peleas que había antes entre Ron y yo, ni las veces que lloramos juntos por no saber nada de nuestras familias, ni inclusive la guerra. Estuve completamente sola en aquella habitación blanca, solo con la compañía de la partera que no deja de gritarme que hiciera más esfuerzo cuando ya no quedaba más dentro de mí.

Y cuando realmente se me cayó el alma a los pies fue al descubrir que era un niño, un niño igual a él, era su copia, su clon me atrevería a decir. No sabía cómo podría verle la cara sin echarme a llorar o entrar de nuevo en esa depresión. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a poder soportar convivir cada día con él, cuando creciera y sus rasgos fueran más parecidos. Pero pude soportarlo conforme pasaron los meses y ahora lo tomaba como un recordatorio de que él había sido real. Su nombre es Hugo, ni siquiera sé porque se lo puse, solo salió el mismo día que fui a que le dieran su acta de nacimiento.

- Mama. Diviso una melena pelirroja enfrente de mí, sus ojos marrones me ven con preocupación y su entrecejo fruncido no hace más que aclararlo.- ¿Estás bien?

La verdad es que a veces me asombra cuan madura puede ser mi pequeña hija de nueve años, hablándome de esa manera y preocupándose por mí, cuando debería de ser al revés.

- Si cariño, todo está bien. Le digo mientras tomo su cara entre mis manos y beso su coronilla.- Sigue jugando con tu hermano. Lyra solo asintió y volvió a jugar con Hugo. Yo sabía que no me veían como su madre, era algo extraño ya que después de meses de haberlos dejado al cargo de Quira mientras estaba en recuperación, la veían mas ella como una figura materna que a mí, y lo entiendo, ya que yo nunca hice el esfuerzo por acercarme más a ellos después de mi "recuperación". Aunque aun después de tantos años sigo teniendo pesadillas que me despiertan en la noche gritando, recaídas que me dejan todo un día en la cama y episodios en los que me encierro en mi habitación, me pongo a gritar y llorar como loca mientras destruyo todo a mi paso. Y me odio por hacer que mis propios hijos hayan aprendido a vivir con ello y descuidarlos tanto, dejándolos a su propia suerte encargados con alguien que ven más como una madre que a mí.

- ¿Otra vez aquí, Hermione? Me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, no hace falta que me gire para saber quién es.

- Sabes que es mi única escapatoria cuando tengo un mal día. Respondo mientras bajo la mirada al suelo.

- Deberías de dejar de venir, tú más que nadie sabes que solo te hace daño. Me dice en tono de reproche. Me giro y la veo ahí, una rubia de ojos grises con un jean y un suéter morado mirándome con ternura y remordimiento.

- Ya lo sé. Susurro mientras siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.- Pero después de todas esas terapias deje de verlo como un lugar lleno de dolor, sabes perfectamente que aquí fue donde me pidió matrimonio, nos casamos y le dije que íbamos a tener un bebe. Con el paso del tiempo ya lo veo más como parte de mí, algo que formo parte de mi pasado y un vago recuerdo de que él me sigue cuidando desde allá arriba.

Victoria se sienta a un lado mío, en otro de los columpios oxidados. Me sonríe y después se pone a observar a mis hijos jugar.

- Así que… ¿los vas a privar de la magia como has hecho todo este tiempo? Me preguntó en un susurro mi amiga. Y es que, desde la muerte de Ron, no había vuelto a tocar ninguna varita, ni leer ningún libro de Howgarts o inclusive hablar de ella, ocultándosela también a mis hijos.

- No lose, pero planeo seguir haciéndolo hasta que sean maduros y dejen de ser niños. Respondo soltando un suspiro.- Además, desde hace mas de 10 años que no sé nada del mundo mágico.

- Sabes que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, Hugo ya tiene 6 años y Lyra 9, los indicios de la magia se dejan ver por esas edades. Y en cualquier momento podría llegarles la carta a alguna escuela de magia. Me dice mientras golpea levemente mi hombro para que la mire.- Aunque estoy igual que tú… yo tampoco se nada acerca de él.

- Si, es triste darte cuenta de que no sabes nada acerca un mundo donde perteneciste y considerase tu hogar. Susurro mientras ciento un nudo formarse en mi garganta.- Pero no quiero que se enfrenten al mundo real, no aun.

- Hermione, llevan enfrentándose al mundo real desde que se quedaron sin una madre.

Eso realmente me dolió e hizo que soltara algunas de las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, pero sabía que era cierto y Victoria no iba a retractarse por lo que había dicho, y eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, su valentía para hacerte ver la realidad por más dura que sea.

- Lyra ha convertido una flor en mariposa. Susurre, incapaz de hablar más alto, como si temiera que los fantasmas del parque me oyeran.

- ¿Lo ves? No podrás seguir ocultándolo. También susurro.

Después de una larga pausa en la que las dos nos dedicamos a observar los alrededores ella pregunto.

- ¿No planeas hablarles sobre él?

No puedo mentir diciendo que eso no me afecto en nada, ya que si lo había echo, llenando de mas lagrimas mis ojos y soltando todo el aire que había dentro de mí de golpe, ya que a pesar de todos mis intentos nunca lograría superarlo.

- Ly apenas lo recuerda y Hugo no lo conoce, se me hace algo estúpido por ahora… aunque si planeo decirles algo sobre él cuando sean más grandes. Victoria asiente y después de un rato se va diciendo que tiene que preparar la comida para cuando su esposo llegue del trabajo.

Mis pequeños siguen jugando y yo no puedo evitar mirarlos por todo el rato, dándome cuenta de lo grandes que están ya y que nunca más podre volver en el tiempo y disfrutar más de su niñez, repitiendo la frase de Victoria cada minuto en mi mete "llevan enfrentándose al mundo real desde que se quedaron sin una madre" y me duele, me duele mucho pensarlo así. Ya que nunca lo había visto de otra manera, sin embargo, ya no puedo hacer nada. Ya que parece que ellos ya han elegido su camino, dejándome atrás y olvidándose de mí. Y sé que nunca podre volver a ser la misma de antes de la muerte de Ron, de la cual Ly pudo disfrutar un poco.

Aun en las noches, cuando no puedo dormir gracias a las pesadillas que interrumpen mi sueño y el frio viento que entra por la ancha ventana de mi cuarto, deseo que la antigua Hermione Granger regrese, la de antes de la batalla de Howgarts, a la que le encantaba ser la primera en todo, que vivía aventuras cada año en Howgarts, la que tenia a los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera desear y la que disfrutaba de las vacaciones con sus padres (que hasta ellos se han ido ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde están y si siguen vivos), siempre deseo que esa Hermione vuelva de cualquier lugar en donde se haya quedado y renazca de entre las cenizas, aunque eso no va a suceder jamás.

Porque hay batallas internas que algunas veces no podemos lidiar solos, porque a veces el dolor puede ser tan grande que te va despojando de tu vida día a día, porque nunca nadie puede ser el mismo después de una guerra, porque hay veces que se te puede ser imposible disfrutar de algo ya que temes que en cualquier momento te lo quiten, porque siempre hay un enemigo dentro de nosotros que se mantiene firme y fuerte a pesar de tus intentos de despojarlo y te hace ver lo malo que es el mundo cada vez que tiene oportunidad, porque hay cicatrices que nunca curan a pesar de los años y se mantiene a flor de piel, porque puede a ver guerras de las que nunca podremos salir, pero si tratar de vivir con ellas. Esperanza, es lo último que queda cuando ya no hay nada y nos mantiene fuertes para seguir con nuestra vida día a día. Porque yo he perdido todo y a la vez nada. Porque mis hijos siguen ahí, esperando a que yo vuelva del letargo en el que me encuentro y porque sé que me recibirán llenos de gozo cuando lo haga. Porque hay guerras internas mucho peores que las reales, y eso yo lo sé de sobra.

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
